twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Metal 2
Twisted Metal 2 is the second game in the Twisted Metal (series), and was released in 1996 for both the Sony PlayStation and the PC. It is set a year after the first tournament. It has expanded the area of play found in the games, incorporating areas around the world as death courses. Story The following is from a FMV in the options menu; Prologue Calypso: My name is Calypso. Exactly one year ago on Christmas Eve, my Twisted Metal contest destroyed the City of Angels. Down below, life has come to a halt, as survivors struggled to stay alive. Man: Calypso! Calypso, what have you done?! What have you done?! Calypso: All the city awashed in flames, nothing left to destroy. I face a dilemma: where will this year's Twisted Metal contest take place? Fourteen of the world's best drivers have already been chosen, ready to battle to the death in the hopes of becoming the victor, and to claim whatever prize their brave hearts desire. But where will the contest be held? Ah. The world will be my battleground. Paris, Hong Kong, even Antarctica! There will be no safe zones this year, no places to hide. In the next twenty-four hours, the entire world will know my name. They will see my beautiful work of art, first hand. No one will be safe. I promise you that. Good luck driver, and welcome to Twisted Metal. Contestants Twisted Metal 2 has a total of fifteen contestants in the game, two more than the original 13. Five of the fifteen are new characters that are playable from the start. Seven of the fifteen are the returning vehicles from the previous title, whilst most of the returned ones have new changes to personality, looks, vehicle design or any combination of the three. Returning Contestants *[[Spectre|'Spectre']] Was always ignored by everyone since a kid. He joins the tournament to change that. *[[Thumper|'Thumper']] He wants to have control over more than a mere neighborhood. *[[Outlaw 2|'Outlaw']] Joins the tournament in search of her brother who disappeared in the previous Twisted Metal. *[[Mr. Grimm|'Mr. Grimm']] When he wins, he will bring destruction and chaos to the world. *[[Warthog|'Warthog']] Is tired of being called old and joins the tournament to be young again. *[[Hammerhead|'Hammerhead']] They want the ability to fly. *[[Roadkill |'Roadkill ']] Marcus Kane enters the tournament to find out if Twisted Metal is a reality or not. *[[Sweet Tooth|'Sweet Tooth']] Needles Kane drives the infamous Ice Cream truck and doesn't want to be too far from anyone. Locked, must use code to unlock. *[[Minion |'Minion ']] Minion enters the contest to get revenge on Calypso. He is the boss of Amazonia unless you're using Minion. Locked, must use code to unlock. New Contestants *[[Grasshopper|'Grasshopper']] Looking for answers as to what happened to her father, who she thought was dead. *[[Twister |'Twister ']] Drives a Formula 1 and enters the tournament to be the fastest driver ever. *[[Axel |'Axel ']] Wants to confront the person that trapped him in the 'hellish contraption'. *'Mr. Slam' Drives a construction vehicle and wants to build the largest tower ever. *[[Shadow |'Shadow ']] Enters the contest to help those who died in Twisted Metal get revenge on Calypso for killing them. *[[Dark Tooth|'Dark Tooth']] The final boss that appears in Hong Kong Krunch. Can't be unlocked but can be played through cheat devices, such as a Gameshark. (WARNING: Using Dark Tooth causes a lot of glitches and corruption). Single Player Battlegrounds * Los Angeles - Quake Zone Rumble L.A. stands in ruins after the previous Twisted Metal contest with smoldering buildings and a fire pit. You take on 6 opponents here. * Moscow - Suicide Slide An abandoned missile silo is in the center of this rather small stage. Weapons regenerate from the silo until it is destroyed. You take on 5 opponents here. * Paris - Monumental Disaster Scenic Paris is awaiting destruction. The Eiffel Tower can be knocked down allowing vehicles access to the Parisian rooftops, while the painting in the Louvre can be burned down. You take on 5 opponents here. * Amazonia - Fire Walk A fiery area with temples and lava alike. You take on 6 opponents including Minion. If you're playing on the easiest level, the game ends here. * New York - The Big Leap The Big Apple is your playground as you leap from rooftop to rooftop with the New York City skyline in the distance. Be careful, though! Falling off the roof results in loss of life. You take on 6 opponents here. * Antarctica - The Drop Zone Bundle up! The frigid wonderland begins to melt away as you battle your opponents. Just make sure you're not on the cracking ice as it begins to sink! You take on 7 opponents here. * Holland - Field of Screams This is a rather small stage, but your opponents are many. You take on 9 opponents as you drive through the fields and windmills of Holland. * Hong Kong - Hong Kong Krunch Battle opponents in a temple or through the Hong Kong subway system. You take on 8 opponents here. * Dark Tooth - Hong Kong Krunch Played on the Hong Kong level. Though it is not an actual level, but it does have it's own password. If you beat Dark Tooth here, you get to see your character's ending. Multiplayer Battlegrounds In addition to the Single Player Battlegrounds, there are a few battlegrounds specifically for 2 player Challenge Mode. * Jet Moto Suicide Swamp One of the 3 hidden two player levels only available in Challenge Mode. This is a level from Jet Moto, also developed by SingleTrac studios. When selecting your level in 2 player challenge, use this code to enter the area: Up, Down, Right, R1. * 'Rooftop Combat' The Final Battle One of the 3 hidden two player levels only available in Challenge Mode. This is the Rooftops level from Twisted Metal 1. When selecting your level in 2 player challenge, use this code to enter the area: Down, Left, R1, Down * Assault on Cyburbia One of the 3 hidden two player levels only available in Challenge Mode. This is the Assault on Cyburbia level from Twisted Metal 1. When selecting your level in 2 player challenge, use this code to enter the area: Down, Up, L1, R1 Trivia See Also *Twisted Metal 2 Screenshots - Screenshots of this game. *Twisted Metal 2 Walkthrough - Walkthrough of this game. *Twisted Metal 2 Cheats - Cheats for this game. *Twisted Metal 2 Videos - Videos of this game. Category:Twisted Metal games